New Tarajan/Crude Timeline
♔ followed by years denotes a reign of a specific monarch Prehistory (5500 BJE - 3000 BJE) * ~ 5500 BJE: First traces of stable settlements in the Kashair Plain; the south lands remain inhabited by semi-nomadic people. * ~ 5000 BJE: Diffusion of the Paragaal Culture: from the north-western coast, settlements linked to this culture quickly spread up to the far north (Azure Mountains) and to the south, reaching the shores of the Shalimar river two centuries after. Paragaals are built all around the colonized lands. * ~ 4500 BJE: Diffusion of the Horat Culture: probably under inputs coming from the Paragaal Culture, a new cultural patterns emerges all around the Lake Horat. * ~ 4300 BJE: The Horat Culture disappears, and the whole area goes back to a semi-nomadic pastoralism. Hypothesis provide for a natural catastrophe or, probably, to a war with communities belonging to the Paragaal Culture or nomads from the east. * ~ 4000: Late Paragaal Culture: settlements on the western coast slowly decline, leaving the Kashair Plain as the sole core of the culture. * ~ 3500: The Paragaal Culture disappears: in its place, there's the so-called Pre-Dynastic Culture, occupying the whole Kashair Plain and some fringes to the south. * ~ 3000: The settlements of the Kashair Plain have developed in full-fledged cities, capital of small, independent States, bringing the birth of the first urban civilization of the world. The small States constantly fight each other, until the arrival of Uz I di Muraz, who unified the whole Plain. Birth of the Murazian Empire (and civilization). The Murazian Empire (3000 BJE - 0 BJE) The First Dynasty (or Uzzian Dynasty) * ♔ ~ 3000 BJE - ~ 2980 BJE: Reign of Uz I of Muraz. ** ~ 2990 BJE: Muraz is elevated as official capital of the Empire. The Grand Palace is built, together with most of the Sacred Temples. ** ~ 2985 BJE: Uz I moves against the small city-states of the of the Oznik River, reaching for the first time the Azarsheen Mountains to the east. ** ~ 2980 BJE: Uz I builds the Great Stone Tower to watch the shores of the Oznik River, and as a sign of his power. He dies during the construction. * ♔ ~ 2980 BJE - ~ 2970 BJE: Reign of Gud I. ** ~ 2980 BJE: Gud, first son of Uz, takes the throne of his father. He immediately completes the building of the Great Stone Tower, then proceeds with a full-scale campaign against the rebel cities of the west (Hirsh, Saan and Jubil), which tried to regain their independence from Muraz. The rebellion is crushed, and Saan is destroyed. ** ~ 2975 BJE: Construction of the ziqqurat of Muraz. ** ~ 2970 BJE: In response to an invasion from eastern nomads, Gud leads his troops up to the shores of the Lake Horat, where he implants a military colony. He dies soon afterwards. * ♔ ~ 2970 - 2960 BJE: Interregnum (Uz II). ** ~ 2970 BJE: following the death of Gud I, his child son, Uz II is proclaimed sovereign. A regency is created, but the court is split between the military faction, strictly loyal to the dynasty, and the representatives of the cities, who still wish to regain independence from the Empire. A power struggle follows for the next ten years. ** ~ 2960 BJE: Attempt assassination of Uz II. The plot is discovered, and the sovereign can now take full possession of his throne. * ♔ ~ 2960 - ~ 2944 BJE: Reign of Uz II. ** ~ 2959 BJE: following the failure of the plot to kill him, Uz II leads a new expedition against the western cities. Hirsh and Jubil are finally destroyed, and their populations are deported to Muraz. **'~ 2956 BJE': an earthquake shakes Kashair. Muraz is heavily damaged. **'~ 2955 BJE': in order to placate the gods, and to demonstrate the safety of his own power, Uz II undertakes a radical reconstruction of the whole religious centre of Muraz: the new Great Ziqqurat of Muraz is begun, together with the religious area called Evansa. **'~ 2950 BJE': Uz II promulgates the first complete legislative edict of the Murazian Empire: it provides for a vast series of cases. It's probably the most ancient law code of history. **'~ 2946 BJE': Uz II undertakes the first Murazian campaign against the Seven River region, winning its theorical subjugation. Restoration of the Great Stone Tower on the Oznik River is undertaken. **'~ 2944 BJE': News of a nomad incursion from the north leads Uz II to take command of his troops once more: however, he dies during the march, for unknown reasons. = The First Intermediate Period * ♔ ~ 2944 - ~ 2940 BJE: Reign of Gud II ** ~ 2944 BJE: news of the death of Uz II brings chaos into the capital and the peripheral centres of the Empire: a religious clique overcome the garrison of Muraz, seizing the three young sons of the dead sovereign. The first one (his name is unknown) is brutally killed; the second is made sovereign, while the third one is taken hostage inside the palace. A civil war erupts with many cities trying to escape from Murazian control. ** ~ 2943 BJE: A military clique loyal to the defunct Uz II summons troops against the new regime in Muraz. It found close support in the military colonies around the Lake Horat and the in the western cities. ** ~ 2940 BJE: After years of conflict, the religious clique in Muraz finally disposes of Gud II by killing him. His younger brother is drowned few days after. End of the Uzzian Dynasty. * ♔ ~ 2940 - ~ 2938 BJE: "Reign of the Gods": the religious clique in Muraz establishes a theocratic regime. It ends when Muraz finally falls in the hands of the rebels in 2938: the Great Priest is killed with all his supporters. * ♔ ~ 2938 - ~ 2930 BJE: Reign of Senammu I. ** ~ 2938: With no heir of Uzzian Dynasty still alive, the military clique elects as new sovereign in Muraz is most prominent leader, Senammu. ** ~ 2937: After securing his own power in Muraz, Senammu moves to reconquer all the rebel cities. ** Category:New Tarajan